machineries_of_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant Gun
Revenant Gun (June 2018) is the third book of the Machineries of Empire series by Yoon Ha Lee. Published by Solaris with cover art by Chris Moore, it is preceded by Raven Stratagem and will be followed by a sequel novella in Hexarchate Stories. Back Cover Blurb THE STUNNING CONCLUSION TO THE MIND-BENDING SERIES Shuos Jedao is awake... ...and nothing is as he remembers. He's a teenager, a cadet--a nobody--in the body of an old man; a general in command of an elite force. And he's the most feared, and reviled, man in the galaxy. Jedao carries orders from Hexarch Nirai Kujen to re-conquer the fractured pieces of the hexarchate. But he has no memory of ever being a soldier, let alone a general, and the Kel soldiers under his command hate him for a massacre he can't remember committing. Kujen's friendliness can't hide the fact that he's a tyrant. And what's worse, Jedao and Kujen are being hunted--by an enemy who knows more about Jedao than he does himself... Other blurbs When Shuos Jedao wakes up for the first time, several things go wrong. His few memories tell him that he's a seventeen-year-old cadet--but his body belongs to a man decades older. Hexarch Nirai Kujen orders Jedao to reconquer the fractured hexarchate on his behalf even though Jedao has no memory of ever being a soldier, let alone a general. Surely a knack for video games doesn't qualify you to take charge of an army? Soon Jedao learns the situation is even worse. The Kel soldiers under his command may be compelled to obey him, but they hate him thanks to a massacre he can't remember committing. Kujen's friendliness can't hide the fact that he's a tyrant. And what's worse, Jedao and Kujen are being hunted by an enemy who knows more about Jedao and his crimes than he does himself... Synopsis Nine years after Ajewen Cheris broke the high calendar and disappeared, seventeen-year-old Shuos Jedao wakes up with fractured memories and in the body of a much older man. To his shock, hundreds of years have passed since his birth and the strangely assiduous Hexarch Nirai Kujen insists that he has the tactical genius of a general whose life he can't remember living. Handing Jedao a gigantic prototype warmoth, a subverted swarm of Kel soldiers, and a subdued but extremely competent aide, Major Kel Dhanneth, Kujen orders him to reconquer the hexarchate's divided territories and reestablish the high calendar. Despite the palpable hatred of Commander Kel Talaw and the rest of the swarm, unsettling discoveries about his warmoth, strange new senses he doesn't know how to explain, and the murderous past he can't remember, Jedao sees no option but to comply. As Jedao and Kujen make their plans, High General Kel Brezan is in his ninth year as the public face of the Compact, a new democracy using Cheris's revised calendar. Backed by Shuos Mikodez, the last legitimate hexarch, Brezan's polity has struggled to hold power against the Protectorate, which still uses the high calendar, and its fierce Protector General, the legendary Kel Inesser. Now, though, having learned that Kujen is still alive, Inesser meets with Brezan to offer an alliance. etc Awards Revenant Gun received a 2019 Hugo Award nomination in the Best Novel category. Development * Half of the rough draft of Revenant Gun was already done when Solaris made an offer for Ninefox Gambit, subsequently expanded to the entire trilogy. * A direct sequel to Revenant Gun is planned for inclusion in a hexarchate short story collection.TheBookSmugglers interview: Oops, I Accidentally Wrote A Trilogy Trivia * The title refers to Jedao's existence as a revenant and his role as Kujen's "gun."Yoon Ha Lee Answers 5 Questions About The Cover of Revenant Gun * Chris Moore's cover art for Revenant Gun features the artist's conception of the command moth Revenant and the Fortress of Pearled Hopes.Yoon Ha Lee Answers 5 Questions About The Cover of Revenant Gun References Category:Books Category:Revenant Gun